flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Luciana Airó
Luciana Airó is a major Elkint character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Luciana is a survivor of a traumatic event which has shaped her into who she is today. She has PTSD and is usually triggered into remembering the events by loud smashing noises or stuff being smashed. Because of this, Luciana tends to avoid others out of fear for her own safety. She is a very kind yet silly woman whose maturity is always under question. She tends to enjoy the simpler things and never questions anyone's way of life. As the next vessel of the Moon Goddess, Luciana is devoted to praying each night to the goddess in hopes she will become a great vessel. Luciana also seems to be a little distant towards people, including those in her new company. Background She was born to pirates, who sailed the seas. Her parents let her stay on the ship until she was five before sending her off to live with her aunt and uncle in the Elkint homeland. There she stayed, going to the nightly rituals and praying to the Moon Goddess. The next morning, on her 12th birthday, Luciana was found to have Lunar Magic. This was the main thing that spurred her family on in gently guiding Luciana down the path of becoming the next vessel. Her Overdrive looked close to Mani's form, much like Hemelda's had, and they were excited. Receiving her catalyst on her 15th birthday set the cycle in motion. Luciana snuck out one night, deciding to go see the world now that she was old enough to make her own decisions. Leaving a note behind, she left the Elkint homeland and headed off to greener pastures. But, sadly, the pastures weren't so green. Two years after she set out, she joined a company known as Urban. It was filled with all types of people and the members were split into teams. Luciana was the Vice Captain of Team IV, enjoying the time she spent with the company and her team. Life seemed great, and Urban had a pretty good reputation for some time.... Up until the event known as "The Day Urban Fell", that is. Luciana had only been nineteen for a week when the ceiling of their company building was torn off, revealing a Draco. Urban's leader called for them to rally and fight the Draco off. Every person there, including Luciana, fought with everything they had. The Draco was tough, and started to fight back after getting bored. It was bloody, with each member being killed by different means. Some were burned to death, others speared through or smashed. Luciana kept fighting, narrowly avoiding an untimely demise. She and Urban's leader were the only ones left by the time the Draco decided it was hungry. The next part was burned into Luciana's memory. They were backed into a corner, the Draco advancing on them. The company building had been utterly destroyed, save for the wall they were pressed up against. The Draco opened its mouth and Luciana prepared to stab it when the leader shoved her back. He stood in her place, looking back at her and smiling. “Thanks for all the fun, Luciana,” was what he said before the Draco ate him. Blood splattered everywhere and ended up on her. Whatever happened next was blurry. In fact, her memory was blurry for three years due to her mind shutting down to protect her from the trauma. She remembers hearing voices, and some questions but it was all as if she was underwater. When she regained her sense of self, she was somewhere else. In bed, as a matter of fact. Sitting up, she was surprised her body had any mobility to it. Luciana found out that she'd basically been running on auto-pilot for the past three years and that she'd joined a new company. The company was named Durandal, and was filled with people. Luciana didn't understand. Why had she joined this company? Where was Urban? Where was her company? Her family? Two years have passed since then. Luciana, although reluctantly, has stayed with Durandal but is keeping everyone at arm's length. She doesn't wish to see them die, too. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Company Member Category:Durandal Member Category:Elkint Category:Genesis Category:Hopeful Chara Category:FlurutusSeries